


Underlying Truth

by Kiskillingit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Murder, sensory focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiskillingit/pseuds/Kiskillingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm not the one you know,<br/>i have killed a man and all I know,<br/>is i am on the run and go</p>
<p>you'll have to watch me struggle,<br/>from several rooms away<br/>but tonight i'll need you to stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underlying Truth

Callused fingers intertwined in his own, a slightly cold and clammy palm is pressed against his too hot hand. When he lets out a small sob, the hand holding his squeezes his own reassuringly. Tyler had thought it kind, at first, that they him have a few final moments of comfort but he realise now the actual cruelty of the situation. None of this was fair. It wasn’t fair to him, and it wasn’t fair to Josh. Poor Josh. Tyler looked up at him to see his jaw clenched and his eyes filled with unshed tears. 

His voice cracks when he speaks, “Don’t be sad, Josh.”

“I still love you,” Josh breathes out, “I don’t care what you did.”

Tyler tilts his head down to press his lips against Josh’s temple. A small bit of now brown hair is caught under his lips, each piece of hair feels like a knife against his lips reminding him why it’s brown now. He can feel sweat under his lips, too, and Tyler knows it’s from the anxiety that is practically rolling off of Josh in wavelengths. 

“You shouldn’t love me anymore,”

“I do, though. Because you and I both know it wasn’t you, it was him.”

Tyler just shook his head, “I have two faces, and blurry is the one I am.”

Josh ran his hand over his eyes, wiping away the tears and he forced his eye contact onto Tyler. “I will always know the truth,” He said and he brought a hand up to Tyler's cheek using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. 

“I don’t know that it wasn’t me.” Tyler admitted, his eyes landing on Josh’s feet. 

“I know that it wasn’t. Can you trust me on this?”

Tyler only nodded in response and pulled Josh into a final, bone crushing hug. He could smell the sweat and remaining shampoo on Josh; he could smell the brown hair dye that Josh had promised not to use until Tyler ran out of time. He could feel the other man's body shake as sobs wracked his body, with every shake Tyler would let one tears slip out. After all, he was getting was he deserved, and he accepted that. He could see the pain in Josh’s eyes as he pulled back from the hug and took a step back. He deserved this pain, but Josh did not.

He could hear Josh crying that they weren’t done, that he wasn’t ready to let go. 

He could feel them pull him out of the room. 

He could hear them flick the needle that held the injection that would end his life.

He could still smell the blood from the man whose insides had covered Tyler's hands after he had plunged the knife right into the stranger's side, over and over again, until he stopped mocking.

He couldn’t hear Josh.

He couldn’t feel anything.

He could see what he’d done though, until the eyes in his mind shut and he saw no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, if it even makes any sense, or if it's completely awful or not but it exists now.


End file.
